In wireless communications systems, multipath is one of many concerns that may affect performance of a wireless communication. Multipath, for instance, may cause signals from a previous symbol to interfere with signals from a subsequent symbol, which is know as inter-symbol interference (ISI). Although traditional techniques have been developed to combat ISI, these techniques significantly reduce the amount of bandwidth that is available to communicate over a wireless medium.